


Two Unique Nights

by edenblack85



Series: Enforcers and Unique Crimes series [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, breaking seals, spike/valve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenblack85/pseuds/edenblack85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Shot Prequel and Sequel to What Makes Them Unique-</p><p>Before story-Optimus wants his seal broken and he asks his two best friends to do it.<br/>After story-Jazz and Prowl talk and finally agrees to have one night with Lockdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Unique Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a pure smut story about two different nights with three mechs. It is full of heated threesomes between three mechs. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read. If you do, enjoy.

The question had taken Prowl and Jazz completely by surprise and had both of them staring at their best friend with wide optics, and in Jazz's case, his mouth as wide open in his own shock.

They only stared at the embarrassed, slightly scandelized mech sitting on their sofa, not believing what he even had said to them, what he had asked. 

"Uh.......can you run that by us again, OP? You want us to do what?!" Jazz asked finally, still stunned.

Optimus dipped his head as he fiddled with his fingers, his cooling fans clicked on embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have asked. It was totally unappropiate and quite awkward to even ask this of his two bestfriends. If he wasn't careful, he could ruin their entire friendship, destroy it. 

He would rather not do that at all. 

"I......uh......I......and.....I......you both...." Optimus sputtered, not even able o get the words out again. 

Prowl held upa hand, blinking his optics several times and shaking his head. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Optimus, I think I heard you the first time. But did you really ask us to interface with you?" He asked skeptically. 

Optimus dipped his head but gave a light nod, looking ashamed. "I just......my seals are still intact, Prowl. I have never really.......uh.....well, you know. And I really want to......well, you know......with mechs I know and trust.......you know?" He then grimaced. "That's pretty pathetic, isn't it?" 

It could be helped that Jazz snickered, arms folded as he stared atthe red and blue flamed mech on his and Prowl's sofa. "Yeah, pretty much, Optimus. But on you, it's damn adorable." He laughed when his large friend blushed and looked down at his lap. 

Prowl scowled at Jazz before he sighed and went overto sink down next to Optimus, facing him. "Okay, Optimus. Let me get this straight. You want your seals broke and you want us to do it? Is that right?" He asked slowly. 

Grimacing, Optimus nodded. "I trust you and Jazz, Prowl. I have........I just don't feel comfortable with anyone else doing it. And ever since that......well......I.....just keep getting passes by that red guy I told you about at the school! He keeps touching me and I keep getting offers from him and it doesn't help thatI am nearly the only one at Finishing School that hasn't lost my seals yet! And every bot found out and I started getting harrassed and made fun of and........" he was saying rapidly. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, Optimus! Slow down! We get it!" Jazz said quickly before he went overand sank down next to Optimus on the other side. He shared a glance with Prowl, before sending a private comm. 'Come on, Prowlie. Let's do it!' 

Surprised, Prowl looked at him, shaking his head. 'Why? It would be awkward!' He sent back. 

Jazz shrugged with a smile. 'So? It's just Optimus! He's our pal! He needs some bot trustworthy to break his seals and he wants us to do it! So why not? And we get an interface out of it! Come on, didn't you say before you'd like to spike Optimus at least once when we were going at it?' 

'Th-that was......! I was lost in the mood at the time! You know me, Jazz! Sometimes I say things......!' Prowl spluttered over the comm. 

'You always say things you mean, Prowl! Come on! It'll be fun! And we are doing Optimus a favor by being the ones to break his seal!' Jazz argued. 

Prowl sighed, door wings slumping a little before he smiled and nodded to Jazz, then turned towards Optimus, hand already starting to trail down his large frame. "Okay, we'll do it. Who do you want to break your seal?" He asked as he began running sultry circles up and down the larger mech's back. 

Optimus stiffened, looking quite uncertain and frightened but he coughed to clear his vocoder. "Wh-who.....uh....who do you suggest......?" He asked stammering in embarrassment. 

"I say Prowl do it, OP. He likes to be slow and gentle. And me, I like it rough and fast. For a first time breaking, it'll be better if you get slow and soft." Jazz said as he joined Prowl to start running his hands up and down Optimus' frame. His hands were slowly making their way down until they began dipping down in between the large mech's inner thighs. 

Optimus stiffened, his optics wide and his cooling fans starting to spin inside his chassis. He could feel the sensational motions starting to heat up his system and it wasn't something he was used to. 

"Relax, Optimus. It will be better if you just relax." Prowl said in a low husky voice as he shifted himself onto one knee and raised himself towards Optimus' face. He softly took his friend's face and dipped closer until his mouth was gently pressed against the other's. 

Optimus felt a zing of static jolt from Prowl's lips, into his, which raced through his frame to his interface array. He couldn't surpress a groan from escaping him as he parted his mouth and Prowl slipped his glossa inside. He felt the slick warmth starting to roll with his own and he raised one hand up to touch Prowl's doorwing. 

Jazz, however, was beginning to rub carefully Optimus' inner thigh, moving dangerously closer to the closed interface cover. He leaned in towards his friend's chassis and began kissing the transformation seams, which sent another electric jolt through the large mech, making him hiss. 

"Tha's it, Optimus. Relax. We'll make it a feel good." The silver, black and white Jazz said in a husky whisper as he trailed kisses all along Optimus' chassis before dipping lower until he was practically lying across his thighs. He placed a well kiss right on the heating cover, earning another groan from above. 

Prowl kept swallowing the groans thathis large friend made to whatever Jazz was doing down there. He had a pretty good idea what his secret lover was foing. He'd been a 'victim' of Jazz's teasing before. 

Truth be told, Jazz could be wonderfully cruel if he wanted to and yet Prowl would love him more for it.

His glossa rolling with Optimus', his hands trailed up and down the wide broad chassis before finding the hands at the end of his arms. Prowl grabbed Optimus' wrists and pulled them away from wandering on his door wings, lowering them until they were right on his heating interface cover. 

Optimus stiffened for a moment, his optics widening as he pulled away and looked down at where his hands were. And he blushed as he felt the heat growing warmer. "Pr-Prowl....." he whimpered. 

"It's all right, Optimus. Just trust me." Prowl whispered as he began licking his friend's neck joints, earning groans as he suckled on lines. 

Then with a swift click, Prowl opened his interface cover and his slowly pressurizing spike began to rise out, right into Optimus' hands. He felt his large friend stiffen again but he ignored it as he manuvered the large hands until they were circling his spike. 

"Uh......uh.....Pr-Prowl......." Optimus groaned as he felt his hands on that thick, stiff appendage below. 

"Feel it, Optimus. Get to know it. Because this is what is going to break your seal." Prowl whispered as he trailed more kisses back up until he was kissing his friend again, rolling his glossa with the other's. 

Jazz was now licking the hot cover, feeling Optimus stiffen slightly but he merely smirked as he traced his glossa along the now heated seams. "Open your cover, OP. I wanna see what's going to spike me." He spoke up from below. 

"Whuh?" Optimus gasped in between kissing Prowl. 

"Jazz likes to be spiked, Optimus. You are going to spike him while I spike you. It'll be all right." Prowl said as he slowly moved up to start running his glossa along Optimus' sensornet horns. 

"Uh.....uh.....bu-but what if........what if......I......hurt......" Optimus was groaning as his fans clicked on faster as he felt that hot glossa now running along his seams, dipping deeper pastthem as the cover began to slowly slide away. 

"Won't, OP. Trust me." Jazz said huskily before he pulled slightly back o admire the now long, hard stiff spike springing out. "Oh, wow! Prowl, check this out! Optimus has a hot looking spike!" He cheered as he stared atthe blue and red swirled appendage pointing at him innocetly. 

Prowl pulled slightly away from Optimus' horns and looked down before smiling in amusement. "He is bigger than I am, Jazz. Are you sure you want him to spike you?" He asked in amuesment. 

"Pits yes! I am lubricating just thinking about it!" Jazz cheered before he leaned down and slowly began taking the large spike into his mouth. 

"UH!" Optimus gasped as he felt the warm heat surround his spike and began trailing a glossa along the sides. He began panting as he felt the gentle pulls of Jazz sucking on him like an energon goodie. "Oh, Primus!" 

Prowl chuckled as he went back to nibbling on his friend's sensornet horns, licking and biting ever so softly. He used his hands to start guiding Optimus' to squeeze and began pumping him. His cooling fans finally kicked on and he panted softly. 

"Oh, Primus! Pr-Prowl! Jazz! Fr-frag!" Optimus.gasped as he felt pleasant static begin to rum through his frame. He could feel his charge starting to build. "Oh, oh, oh." 

"Mmmmm." Jazz hummed around the spike, sending vibrations shooting right up it. 

"OH! OH, PRIMUS! TH-THAT FEELS GOOD!" Optimus bellowed in a sharp gasp. He lift his head until it was nearly hanging back against the the sofa head. He felt Prowl arrange himself, attacking his neck joints once again. He felt both of their hands sliding along the stiff spike, pumping up and down. 

Prowl finally began to groan as he finally released Optimus' hands, allowing him to take charge of pumping him while he dipped one hand down until he found the now soaking wet but hot opening of his friend's valve. He slipped one finger in the wet heat and began short thrusts against nodes. 

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Frag!" Optimus panted heatedly as he felt his hips slowly begin moving against the hot mouth of Jazz and the fingers of Prowl. His charge was only growing higher, slowly reaching towards overload. 

Jazz finally sped up his sucking and his head began bobbing along Prowl's thrusting fingers. He sucked harder, allowing the spike's tip to go deep and hit the back of his intake. His other hand moved to his now opening valve and he began thrusting his own fingers into himself. He moaned around the spike, sending more vibrations deep into Optimus' frame. 

It was enough to make the red and blue mech suddenly roar in overload, his spike shooting transfluid into Jazz's intakes and his valve clamping down on Prowl's now three fingers slipping deeper inside until they came to the silicone block. 

Overload soon hit Prowl, his spike spraying Optimus of transfluid and Jazz gasped around the spike as his own valve clamped down on his fingers. He made sure to swallow every last drop of Optimus' transfluid before slowly pulling off the spike. "Oh, Primus, that was hot." He gasped and panted, licking his mouth. 

Prowl grunted softly as he pulled his hand out of Optimus and stepped back shakily. "Gu-guess it's time for round two. Let's take this to the berth. It will be easier this way." He said panting. 

Nodding, Jazz helped Prowl lift Optimus off the sofa and lead him into the berth room, where the silver, black and white mech went over to lay down on the berth, his legs spread wide and showing Optimus his glistening valve. He grinned mischieviously at the lust filled look his large friend was now giving him. "Come on, big mech. Fill me up." He sad in a sultry tone. 

Optimus panting glanced at Prowl, who smiled and nodded. He slowly approached the berth, leaning down over Jazz, hand now around his own spike to help guide it towards the wet heat. He felt his tip touch the opening before he slowly slid further into the tight canal, his groans deliciously beginning to rise out of him again. 

Jazz moaned, his head falling back as he braced himself up on his elbpws, feeling that large thickness stretch him wide. He couldn't stop his hips from twitching ever so closer to Optimus', taking him deeper and hitting his most sensitive nodes. "Oh, frag." He groaned. 

Optimus moaned as he slid all the way into the hot depts of Jazz's valve, electric sensations now shooting up his back struts as he felt his hips begin moving back and forth. He gasped and hissed as he started out slow and long stroked before he sped up. 

Prowl panted, just watching, his hand now pumping his spike as he slowly stalked forward until he pressed against Optimus' hips. "Stop for an astrosecond, Optimus." He said huskily. 

Optimus amost didn't hear, lost in tight ecstacy but then he stopped. 

Slowly, Prowl straddled Optimus' aft, his spike being guided by his own hand as he slipped into the tight, unused valve. He groaned as he slowly rolled his hips forward, earning a groan from his friend. He stopped as soon as he felt his spike touch the seal. "Optimus, this will hurt for only an astrosecond, okay? But I promise it will get better. Are you ready?" 

Optimis nodded, his optics dimmed in lost lust. 

Prowl nodded before slowly pulling back until he was nearly out of the valve before snapping his hips forward hard and fast. He felt his spike snap the seal and a pained but pleasured roar escaped from under him. 

The feeling of his seal breaking sent Optimus into a frenzied thrusting race right into Jazz, making the mech gasp and collapse onto the berth. Heslid his hands under Jazz and lift his hips so he could continue to thrust furiously. He felt Prowl sliding in and out from his own valve, hitting sensitive nodes as he went. He gasped, panted and simply sobbed in ecstacy as they all moved together. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Optimus!" Jazz cried, his head pressing down against the berth as he rocked his hips into Optimus'. 

"Primus! Primus! Oh, my Primus! Ja-Jazz! Prowl!" Optimus sobbed as he was washed over with so much pleasure. 

Prowl grunted as he gripped Optimus' thrusting hips and thrust slowly and deep, hitting as many nodes as he could. He panted, heavily as he moved, slowly speeding up to match Optimus in his thrusts into Jazz. 

"Oh! Uh! Uh! Huh!" Three sets of voices rose over one another as their charge built up higher. Lubricant was pouring out of two valves, coating the other. 

"OH!" Jazz cried out hard and loud as his overload hit first. He was quickly followed by Optimus shouting, head thrown back as hot transfluid shot deep into Jazz. 

And finally, Prowl groaned loud as he threw his own head back, door wings stretching out until they couldn't go any further without hurting as he shot his own load deep into Optimus. 

And then all three collapsed on top of one another, poor Jazz nearly being crushed under two heavy frames. 

"Ugh! Uh! Uh! Oh! Frag, tha-that was spectacular! But if you don' mind, get off! I can' breathe!" Jazz gasped under the two friends on top of him. 

Slowly pulling up and out, Prowl collapsed onto the berth and then Optimus was finally allowed to pull out of Jazz, nearly off line. He gasped and panted, his spike slowly depressurizing as he laid in between Jazz and Prowl. "Primus! That was amazing!" He gasped, his optics darkened in tiredness. 

Prowl chuckled, his chassis rising and falling just as rapidly as he off lined his optics. "Ye-yes.....it was." He panted. 

"Gi-give me a megaclick and we can go again." Jazz laughed as he sprawled out beside his two lovers. 

It earned groans from the other two, but neither one was not debating it. They actually looked forward to another round of intwrfacing as soon as they managed to catch their vents. 

Nonetheless, Optimus soon learned after three more rounds that Prowl and Jazz were secret lovers, interfacing each other nearly on a nightly basis. And he promised to never tell any bot unless they said ot was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Need a cold shower, yet? :D


End file.
